


Two Worlds, One Dorm

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags TBA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Xisuma has worked for everything he's had. He may be poor still but he makes do and is happy. Well, until he gets a rich roommate in college. Grian is the exact opposite of the freshman and now the semester must be spent with some rich kid while Xisuma hides a secret regarding his sexuality.





	1. Chapter 1

Xisuma lazily stood outside of his dorm, waiting for it to open so he could drag his stuff inside. He didn’t have much- just two suitcases. But, it was his first year and he was excited to be at college, finally! He had worked for everything he had.

Thinking back to his childhood days, it surprised him how well his mother handled it in front of him, even after his father died of cancer. Xisuma missed his father dearly; he had been a toymaker and had given Xisuma a doll of him dressed up as the man from the Doom video game, which had been the freshman’s favorite video game at that time. That was right before they got word that his cancer had come back and a year later, when X was 7, his father passed.

He jumped when the doors opened. The worker opened the door and X went in happily. “Thank you,” he told the rather tired looking man before going up two floors to his room. “Room 307… Well, time to settle in…” He unlocked the door with his dorm key and began setting everything up.

The doll went up on the window still. His Switch was hooked up to the TV with Pokemon: Let’s Go Pikachu! ready to be played. His clothes were hung up in the closet and a picture of him and his mom baking cookies when he was 12 was set on his nightstand. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the picture. He was in full cosplay of some dragon and had flour all over his black outfit.

The door to his dorm opened and he spotted a short male with soft, blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He wore a fancy red sweater and dress pants, as well as small glasses. “Oh, uh…” He looked to Xisuma’s stuff. “I guess you’re not done unpacking?”

“I’m fully done. Why do you ask?” Xisuma saw the man wave to someone out of sight and three massive suitcases were dragged in by two butlers. “Oh… Uh…”

“I never expected to have a roommate with so little! Though, I guess it works out. I can’t leave home without half of this stuff!” He laughed and sent the butlers on their way, unpacking his stuff. “I’m Charles, though many just call me Grian. Started off as a joke but became a nickname.”

“Uhm… Xisuma but X is easier to say.” X had to admit that he felt intimidated by the sheer amount of nice stuff Grian had. X scraped together enough money to even go here, though he had to keep working at the college coffee shop just to cover what his scholarship didn’t, plus he needed food.

“Sweet! Nice to meet you, X!” Grian looked to the doll on the window still and picked it up. “God, is this yours? It’s old as hell. I can get you a new one, if you want!” He yelped when X smacked the doll from his hands. 

“No! My dad gave it to me and like hell I’m letting you throw it away!” He glared at his new roommate, who simply stared in confusion. Leaving the other to do whatever he pleased, Xisuma dug through his stuff until he found a cheap pair of sunglasses and his mask. 

“What is that stuff?” Grian asked, now suddenly over X’s shoulder. X jumped and almost dropped his already half broken sunglasses.

“Oh… The sunglasses are because I’m photosensitive. The mask is for when pollen or pollution is high; I’m sensitive to bad air. Basically, my body hates me.” He put his sunglasses on, turning on a lamp so Grian could see better.

“Well, uh… I can get you some new sunglasses. Will be better than those old things!” Grian smiled and went back to unpacking.

Xisuma silently cursed whatever god was above for giving him a rich roommate that had to social skills of a peanut. “Maybe…” Despite his worries and frustrations, he wouldn’t turn down such an offer. Though he hoped Grian wouldn’t make a habit of it or hold it over his head. 

* * *

Xisuma hummed as he wrote down the syllabus notes. Beside him sat his classmate, Doc. The other male was well built and, if Xisuma was being honest with himself, attractive. Xisuma himself was skinny with some muscle definition but otherwise was average looking. He looked behind him, spotting another male with a dark mustache and wearing a nice shirt. He had come to know him as Mumbo and all three were in the basic engineering class, though for different reasons.

_ ‘Fuck, why do I have two hot guys so close to me?’ _ Xisuma silently thought, focusing back on his notes. The professor kept talking, though it was hard to keep concentrated. The class ended quickly despite the boring nature of the first day; as Xisuma walked off, he felt someone tugon his shirt.

“Hey, man. Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring…” A deep, gravelly voice came from behind Xisuma and he turned to see Doc. “What were you even doing?”

“I… was looking for possible study partners!” Xisuma didn’t want to admit that he thought Doc was attractive. Hell, he didn’t want to come out yet! “You and that suited man seemed pretty smart.”

“Oh, well, why didn’t you just ask?” Doc smiled and Mumbo came up beside them. “Oh, Mumbo. Question. Want to be in a study group with me and… uh…”

“Xisuma.”

“Me and Xisuma…” Doc grinned widely when Mumbo nodded and mumbled something about texting him later. Then, he ran away to catch his next class. “Oh, well, see you later!” Doc called after the tall man.

Xisuma chuckled and looked back to Doc. “I can show you my dorm if we’re going to be study partners.”

“Sure. Then we can see mine and decide which one is better.” Doc motioned for Xisuma to take the lead. He followed when Xisuma began walking back to his dorm.

Along the way, Xisuma had to question how deep he would dig himself into this mess just because he didn’t want to tell his classmates that he was gay. He hoped that Grian wasn’t in the room when they got there. Yeah, wishful thinking.

Music was blasting in the room and the door cracked open. Doc chuckled and let Xisuma open the door; Grian was tossing what he could into his drawers and closet half, singing along to some 80’s song. He danced about and even paused a few times to pretend he was singing into his hairbrush.

“Oh… Uhm… Grian?”

“Oh, hi X-i-uma! Nice to see you again! I was just putting my stuff up!” He went back to dancing, which made Doc laugh.

“That’s… uh… a unique roommate you have.” Grian stopped dancing again and waved to Doc. He turned off the music and Doc went into the room.

“Jeez, you aren’t very organized.” Doc muttered to Grian.

“Yeah, but it’s a fun game to find everything when I need it!” Grian tossed his pants onto the floor near his bed. “I’ll put those up later.”

Xisuma picked up the pants and put it on Grian’s bed. “Nononono. Doc and I are study partners and this room isn’t going to be messy when he comes over!”

“Lighten up! What’s college life without some messiness and fun?” Grian hummed and turned his music back on, making Xisuma groan. This would an  _ abso-fucking-lute _ delight of a semester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Xisuma fucks

It had been a week since the semester started and classes were now sending out assignments. When Grian came back to the dorm with a lot of paper, rulers, and a calculator, Xisuma was confused. He was apparently studying to be an architect.  _ ‘Wishful thinking… he’s never going to make it…’  _ Xisuma thought, watching the other male throw everything on his bed and look around his mess of a storage system.

“If you’re looking for your pencils, you tossed them in your underwear drawer last night,” Xisuma called out. Grian seemed surprised that Xisuma was right.

“Holy shit! How the hell did you know?!”

“I have better memory than you.” Xisuma looked back to his homework, adjusting his sunglasses. “You need to adjust how you store everything.”

“And I told you, X-iiiiiii-su-suma… It’s all a fun game!” Grian chuckled and got started on his homework, determined.

“I told you that it’s Xisuma or X…”

“Oh, hush, X-x-i-uma.” Grian popped headphones in and hummed softly, getting to work. Xisuma groaned loudly and smacked his head on his desk. 

“I’m going to work early,” Xisuma said while grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom to change. While changing, he let his eyes trace over his many scars. Most of them were from injuries as a hyper but fragile child. One stood out the most- a surgery scar on his chest.

When he was 13, he had started getting involved with a bad crowd and eventually was almost killed in a street fight. Emergency surgery had to dislodge the knife from his chest, where it had been dangerously close to his heart. He was lucky to be alive.

Xisuma noticed the bathroom door close in the mirror. Was Grian spying on him? He put on his work shirt- the last bit of outfit needed- and walked out. Grian was trying his best to be causal and lay on the bed with a book in hand.

“You were spying on me.”

“Just last second! All I saw were your scars! And how the hell do you know anyways?!”

“Your book is upside down,” Xisuma muttered before leaving for work. “I’ll be back a bit after 11.” He walked out, opting not to chew Grian out for peeking. The other male had turned as red as his sweater in embarrassment, so that was punishment enough.

* * *

Ah, the evening rush. Students and teachers with night classes begging for caffeine while Xisuma and his coworkers did their best. The two current shift managers- a woman named Cleo and a man called Etho- were training the new workers. Despite their brief interaction, Xisuma found himself impressed with Cleo. The woman had cancer and was battling through it while in college and working; she took it in good stride, joking that she’d be a zombie before 30.

Xisuma hissed through clenched teeth as coffee burned his hand, muttering swears and rushing to the back to run his burn under cold water. Mumbo, being one of X’s coworkers, raced after him to grab the burn kit. 

“Blimey, you alright?” Mumbo grabbed what he could and helped apply it to the already blistering burn. “Jeez, that’s already looking bad.”

“Yeah, my skin’s pretty damn sensitive to everything. I should be wearing gloves and long sleeves but it’s too hot for that…”

Mumbo nodded and apply some burn relief spray onto Xisuma’s hand, who yelled and jerked in pure instinct. “Oh, fuck me!”

“I can-” Impulse, another coworker, yelled as he ran by to grab stuff. Xisuma’s face turned red and he waved Mumbo back to work, sitting in the break room with ice and burn relief spray on his hand. 

After a few minutes, Mumbo came back and sat next to Xisuma. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I will be,” Xisuma muttered. “I’m more pissed at my roommate… He’s a total moron! I hate him and how he is! He’s a mess! He’s some rich, spoilt kid who got daddy’s full payment into college and has no idea why I work or why I hold onto such ‘dirty, old’ items!” Xisuma screamed into his uninjured hand, glad to just have someone to talk to about this.

“He’s a fucking nussiance,” he finished off, leaning onto Mumbo and keeping the ice on his hand. “One of my friends from high school is attending here. Tango? You know him?”

“Oh, yes! Impulse mentioned him and said that he had to cancel plans with Tango and someone named Zedaph because he had homework.”

“Oh, well, I was going to ask to stay with him. I have his number and he’s a nice guy. It’d just be for the night. I need to get away from Grian…” Xisuma sighed, feeling at ease when Mumbo gently ran a hand up and down his shoulder in comfort.

It was… a nice feeling. He leaned more against Mumbo, closing his eyes. “Don’t let me stay like this for much longer… We need to work…” He chuckled when he felt Mumbo’s breath hitch as if he forgot they were on the clock. “Though I wouldn’t mind going on break soon…”

_ ‘If not just to actually feel close to a guy without being labeled gay right away… plus, I like his cologne.’  _ Xisuma lifted himself up, not wanting to get too close to Mumbo. “My hand is feeling a lot better. Thank you.” He sighed and let Mumbo go to work as he threw away the makeshift ice pack.  _ ‘I could have stayed. Just asked to go on break with Mumbo. We came in at the same time, after all. And the rush has died down… But, he has his life and I shouldn’t bother it with stupid crushes…’ _

* * *

Xisuma flashed his ID at the bar and got a drink from Stress, who was the bartender for the night. “You need to slow down, X. That’s your third drink tonight.”

“I will, don’t worry…” He walked away from the bar and sat down at a small, empty table. Xisuma surveyed the bar scene. It was mostly empty thanks to it only being the second week of school. Someone caught his eye and walked over, smiling sweetly.

“‘Sup! Name’s Ren the dog and I’m a little bit of a local celeb! Run the college campus radio!”

“I’m sorry, who?” The look on Ren’s face was priceless and made Xisuma cackle. “Alright, I’ll be serious. Why’d you come over here?”

Ren sat across from Xisuma with a grin. “You looked lonely and I’m not one to leave a friend out!”

“I’m… your friend? I just met you!”

“And? Listen, college is work but it’s also fun and we gotta make some friends, you know? Besides, you looked lonely. Can I offer you a drink?”

Xisuma shook his beer. It  _ was  _ getting low. “...Sure, why not? Nothing bad can happen from a 4th round.”

The night went on. Ren and Xisuma took turns buying the other drinks and laughing as they progressively became drunker. Now thoroughly wasted, Xisuma sat in the other’s lap and made some… odd sounds. “Dammit… I-I… I can't purr!”

Ren laughed and gave a soft “boof” before almost falling from the chair laughing so hard. “I’m rendiggitydawg!”

“Rendiggitydawg!” Xisuma cheered out, earning some stares. Ren giggled and stumbled up, dropping Xisuma. 

“I-I… It’s late as fuuuuck… W-wanna j-just…. Come back to m-my room? It’s closer…” Ren helped Xisuma up, both of their balances too poor to be able to stand without support from the other.

“Y-yeah… Let’s go…” Xisuma clung to Ren as they walked back to his dorm, both stumbling and almost falling when they entered the room.

Ren closed the door behind them. Xisuma fell on the bed and giggled, looking at the various posters Ren had of himself in his radio persona costume. “You’re s-so goddamned eg-egotisical…”

“Listen… The p-posters… get the chicks…” Ren laid next to Xisuma.

“Does i-it get the… the guys too?”

“I don’t…. Reeeeeaaaally know? Is it getting you?” Ren hiccuped.

“Y-yeah,” Xisuma chuckled. “It’s getting me…”

“Sweet… Does th-that mean you wanna-”

“Yes, I wanna fuck.”


End file.
